The Experiments
by shannyfish
Summary: Jean is taken by force as a mutant test rat, she tries to escape and meets new mutant friends. Finshed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Marvel Comics and Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
X-Men  
The Experiments  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Jean Grey was on the mansion grounds with some of the students, they had decided that it would be fun to have class outside. They were studying flowers and the mansion had an exelent variaty for them to study. The kids had split up to do some drawings and observations. Jean Grey sat on a bench by herself waiting for some of the kids to return. She heard a low hum behind her, but put it off as nothing. There were all sorts of things on the mansion grounds that could make that noise, so she just ignored it. Suddenlly, Jean felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked back to see Mystique with a needle, Jean could not speak only fall unconscious. Jean was then taken in a helocopter away from the mansion grounds.  
The kids saw Jean being taken and ran into the mansion to get help. "Help!" and "Professor!" the children yelled trying to get help for their kidnapped teacher. Professor Xavier, Scott Summers, and Ororo Munroe rushed out of their classrooms to find that the helocopter was long gone with their friend.  
"Jean..." Scott said softly.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hello?" a voice called. Jean slowly opened her eyes to see a dark haired man standing over her. It's okay, he told her through telepathy.  
"You're a mutant," Jean said softly to him.  
He laughed a little, "well so are you."  
"Where are we?" Jean asked the unknown stranger.  
"In some kind of lab. As far as I can see they're trying to seperate mutants by their powers as much as possible. There was another man in here, but he was a little crazy. They took him away, we need to work together to get out of here."  
"Why should I trust you?" Jean asked him.  
"Because I'm telling the truth and I know you know I am."  
"Yes I can. So how do we get out?"  
"Good question."  
"You don't have a plan?"  
"Well, I haen't really have time to plan since they've been rotating me through the different rooms."  
"Why are we here? What is this lab for? And who runs it?" Jean asked curiously.  
"Oh so many questions. I don't even know your name," he told her.  
"My name's Jean Grey. Doctor Jean Grey. What's yours?"  
"My name's James Bond," he told Jean how looked at him in disbelief. "No really my name on my birth certificate reads James Bond. My parents really liked James Bond, so they named me after 007. Actually my full title is Doctor James Bond."  
"Oh really? Doctor of what?" Jean asked James.  
"Medicine," he said seriously and then let out a little laugh, "okay pediatrics. I take care of kids."  
"So do I. Well I teach at a private school. I'm a general doctor though."  
"Well maybe we're together for a reason then," Docotor Bond suggested.  
"You're not going to base your plan on one of the James Bond movies are you?"  
"Are you kidding? I hate James Bond!"   
"That's probably to be expected when you're named for the day you were born or after an icon."  
"Bond. James Bond. Doctor James Bond," he said as seriously as possible. Then they both started to laugh.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"We have to find her!" Scott told Ororo and Xavier.  
"We know Scott. Calm down, she's okay." Xavier told him trying to keep him calm.  
"She is?"  
"Yes. She's safe, at least she's with someone who makes her feel somewhat safe."  
"At least that makes me feel a little better."  
"The kids are really shaken up," Ororo told them. "They're afraid that they'll come back and take someone else. They believe that they knew that there were mutants here and that they are going to harm Jean." Xavier frowned at her report.  
"I was hoping that they'd not think such pessimistic things."  
"Afraid not. They are exremely intellegent, we've taken care of that."   
"Yes we have, haven't we? I sometimes forget how grown up those children are. It seems not long ago that you two and Jean came to me. You three were so innocent and scared."  
"You've helped us grow professor. Without you I know I would never have seen anything ever again," Scott told him.  
"Scott's right, you gave us a life that was real. One where we enjoyed living instead of cursing our gifts," Ororo explained.  
"And I do not know what I would do without all of you, my X-Men. My hope for the future, don't worry I need all of you including Jean to make mankind see that they need mutants."  
"Especially Jean." Scott said softly to himself.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  



	2. The Escape

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Marvel Comics and Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainments does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
The Experiments  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So does anyone know that you're a mutant?" James asked Jean.  
"Yes, how about you or are you a secret angent spy?" Jean asked and laughed a little at her own joke and she could tell he was a bit amused by it as well.  
"No one except you and whoever nabbed us nows I'm a mutant."  
"Why not tell?"  
"I'd rather not be known and possibly be lynched in public."  
"That wouldn't happen."  
"You don't know that Jean."  
"I know that not everyone hates us or fears us," Jean told him, "some people know that we can't help what we are. That we're not dangerous, at least not all of us."  
"Not many! I mean in a few hundred years maybe evolution will hit them too!"  
"They're just afraid of what they don't understand," Jean told him as the door opened and three men entered. They were in white with lab coats. They came after Jean and James tried to help Jean, but couldn't reach her. "James! Help me?" Jean called to him. It was too late they already had Jean out the door and he couldn't do anything to stop them or help Jean.   
"I'm sorry..." James said to himself, he sat in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. He hated not being able to help, he could only sit and wait for them to return Jean.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Jean was paralyzed laying on a cold metal table, she could only see the bright light that was shining above her. She could not speak or really even move her eyes much. Suddenlly some blue interrupted the light, fuzzy blue. He looked down at her, his eyes were that of a kind, gentle man. "Hello I'm Doctor Henry McCoy. Let me help you out of here," he said picking her up carefully. "Your chart indicates that you possess telepathy and telekinesis, so I suppose this is your room," he told her but she could not answer or see anything other than the light. "Sir, if you wish to leave this place I suggest that you come with us."  
"Thank you thank you," said the familiar voice. "Jean? Jean? Is she okay?"   
"Yes, she's just temporarily been paralyzed. It should ware off in a few minutes hopefully."  
"Good. My name is Doctor James Bond."  
"Really? I'm Doctor Henry McCoy, but you can call me Hank."  
"This is Doctor Jean Grey."  
"They must have a thing with doctors who are also mutants."  
"Guess so."  
Soon, Jean could feel her body again and was able to move and speak. "I'm okay. I know a place we can go and be safe," Jean told them.  
"Where are we?" Hank asked them.  
"New York definately. I think uptown."  
"We need to get to Westchester."  
"Will do," Hank told them as he found a map and located where they were and the best way to get to Westchester.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"I wonder where Jean is sometimes. During classes I'll think about it, hoping that she is safe and is just waiting for us to come after her," Scott told the professor. "I lie awake at nights just staring up at the ceiling thinking of when Jean used to be there with me every night."  
"Sometimes it's comforting to think that. Scott, sometimes I'll be here in my office and I'll think of something I need Jean to do, but then I remember that she's not here. I stop and try to hear her thoughts, but I can't and my journey for equality between humans and mutants seems so useless."  
"It's like life no longer matters," Scott told him. "I don't know what to do without Jean, she was my reason to live and now I've lost her. She was just snatched up from here like it was nothing. Jean's kidnapping has scared the kids so badly that they don't what to go outside. The kids have been spending most of their time out of classes in the library or their rooms."  
"I've noticed that, they all miss her. You and Storm, though, miss Jean more. You loved her truely and deeply Scott, but Storm was like Jean's sister. And she was like a daughter to me, she was part of my hope for the future." Xavier told Scott. Scott turned and left Xavier's office without saying a word. He was hurting so badly and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing to save him from the pain, no reassurance that tommorrow Jean Grey would walk through the front doors of the mansion perfectly fine. No comfort to Scott, Storm, or the children. They were all his children and he couldn't comfort any of them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
The Experiments  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"This is it," Jean told them as they approached the gates to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "I'm not sure anyone's awake, and if we just jump the fence the security system might go off."  
"Well, that's great!" Doctor Bond commented.  
"Well, aren't you Mr. Possitivity!" Hank told him.  
"Be quiet!" Jean told them, she closed her eyes, and focused on Professor Xavier. "I'm coming Jean," he told her telepathically. "They're coming."  
"How?" Mc Coy asked.  
"Telepathy."  
"Of course."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Xavier, Jean, Mc Coy, and Bond entered the mansion as half asleep Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers, and some kids come walking down the stairs. "Welcome home Jean," Xavier told her. "Doctors Mc Coy and Bond you are welcomed to stay here."  
"Thank you." The two said in unison.  
"You're welcome."  
"Jean!" Scott yelled as his sleepy eyes reconized Jean Grey at the bottom of the stairs with Professor Xavier. He pulled Jean into an embrace which picked her off the floor. "You're okay!" He kissed her and held her to his chest, just holding her making sure he was not dreaming.  
"I'm here," she told him.  
"Miss Grey!" one of the students yelled.  
"She's okay," another said.  
"It is good to have you back," Ororo said hugging Jean for a second.  
"Believe me, it's good to be back."  
"Who are your friends?" Scott asked.  
"This is Doctor Henry Mc Coy," Jean gestured to the blue fuzzy guy standing next to the professor.  
"Hank is fine."  
"And this is..." Jean started, "okay you say it."  
"Bond. James Bond. Doctor James Bond."  
"Uh huh," Scott said in disbelief.  
"No, really."  
"Okay if you say so."  
"I'll take them to empty rooms," Ororo volunteered.  
"Thank you Storm."   
"Yes Professor." Ororo was followed by Bond and Mc Coy as she headed toward an empty pair of rooms.  
"Okay everyone in bed," Jean told the children and she watched as they happily went back up stairs. "That means you two, too," Jean told the professor and Scott who just smiled.  
"Haven't even been back an hour and she's already ordering us around," Scott joked.  
"Are you injured Jean?" the professor asked her.  
"No, they didn't harm me," Jean told them.  
"Good. The children have missed you a great deal and have been afraid whoever took you would be back for them," Xavier explained. "Do you think they'll join us?"  
"Mc Coy, I'm almost sure of, but probably not Bond."  
"I understand."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning the students were all in class when the professor entered Jean's class with a visitor. "Students, this is Doctor Mc Coy, he'll be staying with us for awhile." Xavier told them and Mc Coy bowed alittle and tilted his black framed glasses.  
"You think he'll be another one of the X-Men?" Kitty whispered to Bobby.  
"Yeah, no doubt about it."  
"Cool."  
  
  
  
The End.......... 


End file.
